


Silent Sigh

by cherryvanilla



Series: First Time Challenge [4]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Time, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the First Time Challenge on LJ, probably in 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Sigh

It happened her first semester of college with a pre-law major named Brian Jacobs. Most of her friends had done it in high school; back seats at drive-ins with the windows rolled up and pretending they were the tramps that were born to run that blasted from their radio speakers. She never went to the drive-in, opting instead for long hours of studying to keep up her average, reading every classic novel she could get her hands on, and learning a new word each day from her oversized Webster's. She told herself it paid off, since she was at Berkley while most of her old friends were working at fast food joints.

It wasn't stars and fireworks like she'd expected it to be, but nice nonetheless. They had been sitting in student lounge, Brian talking as usual. He wasn't very attractive; bushy hair and even bushier eyebrows with big black glasses that minimized his pupils. But he was sweet, and had a nice body from what she could tell.

She'd placed her hand on his chest and his endless verbal flow of politics abruptly stopped. He looked into her eyes, finally really looked at her. He was the guy that knew what he wanted but didn't go after it. As their eyes locked, she thought maybe tonight he would.

He suggested a trip to the planetarium. They looked up at the stars together, her hands on her lap, his right one lightly brushing against the back of her head. She leaned back when he threaded his fingers through her curls.

He pointed out Cassiopeia and she showed him Lyra. Their fingers bumped during their mutual astronomy lesson and she wrapped his hand in hers. Their heads turned blindly as they kissed in the dark, a mess of tongues and lips.

They kissed leisurely, and then with increased urgency. He pulled back and asked a silent question. She took a breath and nodded.

When he pushed inside her, she cried out. She looked up at her dorm ceiling, noticed all the cracks in the foundation. It hurt; the deeper he went, the more she muffled her gasps against his shoulder. He was planting kisses along her neck, telling her she was beautiful. He went slowly, and when he started moving, it felt good. She got the feeling it was his first time too; his rhythm was clumsy, his thrusts uneven. She just let him do it all as they kissed. He was a damn good kisser.

He froze above her, her name on his lips as he came, and she watched in utter fascination, experiencing no climax herself. Afterwards, they spooned together and he picked up the same topic he'd been talking about hours before. His arms felt nice around her, though, and when she fell asleep it was to the sound of his voice.


End file.
